High School Adventures
by Rottweiler7692
Summary: 14 and 18 year old Sam and Dean Winchester go to a new school, Smallville High. Things are not what they seem as the Winchesters learn. SupernaturalSmallville crossover but mostly Supernatural. Warning: INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: High School Adventures

Author: Rottweiler7692

Type: Supernatural/Smallville Crossover but mostly Supernatural

Rating: T (see warnings)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or It

Warnings: Some swearing: these _are_ the Winchester Brothers! There might be some violence in later chapters.

Spoilers: Maybe for Everybody Loves a Clown

Notes: My first long story. Please tell me what you think! Please be patient with this chapter; it was the background. More action in later chapters, promise. The boys are younger; 14 and 18. I have never seen It.

xXxXxXx

Fourteen year old Sam Winchester stared out the window and sighed, shifting in his seat for the millionth time since they had left . His brother sitting in the driver's side of his car, a '67 Impala, glanced at him for a second before turning his attention back to the black pickup truck in front of them. "What's wrong with you, you got ants in your pants or something?"

"Why did we have to leave again?" Sam asked. "We were fine in Dodge City."

Dean snorted, "Yeah, if you call being fine getting expelled. Besides, Dad killed the Wendigo. Our job there was done."

"Don't you wish we could stay in the same school in the same town for more than a week or two?" Sam asked his brother, awaiting the answer he knew was coming.

"Are you kidding?" Dean asked incredulously. "Of course not, don't you like the thrill of hunt," he asked, knowing he was pissing Sam off.

"Shut up," was Sam's only frustrated retaliation. "How much longer is it?"

"Dude, have you ever ridden in a car without asking that? Grow up."

"I will when you will," Sam shot back, "which is never," he added under his breath.

"I heard that!" Dean replied as he turned up his tape of Metallica to drown out his brother's voice.

Ten minutes later, a black pickup followed by an old car that would make people lock their doors when it stopped in traffic, pulled into a motel parking lot. A man with a severe and straight look probably from his days in the military stepped out of his pickup. He walked into the motel and registered. When he came out, he said over his shoulder to his sons still waiting in their car, "Room 77, around the back." The two cars pulled out of their spaces and parked in front of room 77. As Dean got out of his car, he stretched his tall frame, cracking his back. Sam smirked at his older brother as he mimicked him, stretching his much shorter body. "Shut up, some day you'll be as tall as me and you'll be sorry," Dean said, "but I'll always be taller than you," he added as an afterthought.

"You just wait, someday I'll be taller than _you_, and I'll show you."

"Yeah, well - " Dean was interrupted when his dad ordered, "Boys, unload, I'll be right back."

"Yes, sir," Dean and Sam answered together, glaring at each other. Dean carried his duffel bags to the door, where he pulled out the keys his father had given him and entered the room. "Sammy, finish unloading," he shouted to his brother.

"You jerk, help me. It's Sam," Sam answered exasperated. Despite his irate response, the younger boy finished unloading and joined his brother in the motel.

Glancing at the tv, he noticed Dean was watching It. "Dean, change the channel," he said, quickly looking away from the tv.

"Aww, come on Sammy, are you still afraid of the big bad clown?" Dean taunted his younger sibling.

"Dean, change it," Sam pleaded, running over to his brother. As he tried to wrestle the remote away from his brother, who was holding it mercilessly over his head, he said, "at least I'm not afraid of flying." His brother immediately dropped the remote.

"Shut up," he said, walking to the window. "I wonder where Dad went."

"Don't try to change the subject, Dean. I wasn't the one who was too scared to go on the Ferris wheel at the fair."

"Shut _up_," Dean said walking to the door. When he got there, though, the door suddenly swung open and their father walked in. "Dad, where were you?"

"Checking up on some things. Dean, you need to drive Sam to school tomorrow. You're both going to Smallville High. I suggest we all get some sleep. I'm going to take a shower. When I get back, both of you should be in bed." John strided to the small motel bathroom.

As the boys changed (stripped in Dean's case), they traded a few more insults before getting into the bed farthest from the door. The bed creaked from the combined weight and dipped. Each brother moved to their end of the bed and turned his back on the other. After a few minutes of silence and trying to get comfortable, Sam turned over, his feet straying over to Dean's side. Dean yelped and jumped in the bed. "Dude, your feet are freezing! Put on some socks and keep your feet to yourself." He kicked his brother's feet back to his own side.

"Owww! Quit kicking me, Dean," Sam whined.

"Don't be a baby, Sammy."

"Quit calling me that! It's _Sam._" Sam shifted again and yanked the covers from his brother.

"What the hell, Sam!" Dean yelled, jerking the covers from his brother.

"I'm cold! You don't use them right, anyway. They're always off you in the morning."

"You don't use them right," Dean imitated his brother.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Seven minutes later, John exited the bathroom and stood for a moment in the doorway looking at his sons sharing the bed. Dean had fallen asleep from the exhaustion of driving all day. He was lying diagonally on his stomach across the bed, his leg over Sam. He was snoring softly. John crept to his bed and got in silently. He could sense Sam tense up as he turned off the light.

Sam lay awake thinking about school the next day. He had just started high school this year and this would only be his second high school because it was early in the school year. He was nervous about being a new freshman to a new school because even though he'd made a couple of friends before they'd left the last school, he'd been bullied. Luckily, Dean was there and stopped the bullies. Sam didn't know what he would do next year when he wouldn't have his brother looking out for him.

After a while, Dean's snores seemed to be getting louder. Sam glanced at the other bed. His father wasn't moving. Sam hoped he was asleep. He stealthily sat up slowly, Dean's leg sliding off him. Grabbing his pillow, he brought it up and whacked his brother with it. Across the room, John suppressed his mirth. He'd also been aware of Dean's snores and Sam's wakefulness. He'd just been wondering about how patient Sam seemed to be. Dean snorted and rolled over, still asleep. Fortunately, his snores had ceased. Sam turned over. He could finally get some sleep.

When Sam finally fell asleep, clowns, fires, and the creatures of the night kept invading his dreams. Sam abruptly awoke with a scream. Awake, John debated whether to comfort Sam and try to keep him from waking Dean. Dean solved his problem by reaching across the bed and putting his arm around his brother. Sam immediately relaxed into his brother's half asleep embrace. "It's okay, Sammy. I'm right here. I won't let it get you," Dean said sleepily. Sam buried his face into his brother's chest. Although he knew his brother would never admit it, Dean felt warm, wet tears soak the front of his shirt.

John observed his sons; proud of who they'd grown to be, even without a mother. He was also glad of how they took care each other without him. Soon, he heard the soft and steady breathing of Sam, secure in his brother's arms from the killer clowns, fires, and creatures of the night. He only heard his elder son fall asleep after Sam. John relaxed; he had a big job tomorrow and he needed to be ready. His last thought before falling asleep was that Dean had better not get expelled from school before the hunt was over again.

In the morning, John was the first to awake. He observed his sons. They hadn't changed positions much and Dean was still holding Sam. John had a flashback to the year after Mary died. Whenever Sammy would wake up screaming, Dean would climb up into his crib and hold him, curling around him. Sammy would immediately stop screaming and crying and relax in his big brother's arms. He would never do the same thing when John held him. John shook his head, trying to clear it from the memories of the hell the three of them had gone through the first few years after Mary died. He decided to leave a note for Dean and Sam saying that he was going on a hunt and he would probably be back when they got home from school. He also set the alarm to go off with just enough time for the brothers' to get ready before going to school.

When the alarm went off, Sam immediately woke up. He quickly turned it off and looked around the room, confused even though he was used to waking up in strange and foreign places. He noticed that his dad was gone and Dean was still asleep. He remembered school and felt butterflies in his stomach. He shook his brother, trying to wake him up. Dean just rolled over, swatting at Sam's prying hands. "Go away, it's too early."

"Dean, it's seven fifteen. That's not early and besides we have school."

"It is early in my world," Dean said, pulling the covers over his head until Sam yanked them away.

"Get up, do you want to be late on the first day?" he asked, tossing the covers and Dean's pillow in the middle of the room where he couldn't reach.

"Don't wanna go to school. You go," Dean whined, curling up into a ball.

"Dude, you sound three years old."

"Don't care."

"Well, I care and you're my driver so get up," Sam pushed his brother off the bed and onto the carpeted floor.

"I'm gonna kill you," Dean grunted.

An hour later, the Winchester brothers stood in the hallway of Smallville High. The bell had just rang and it was crowded with students strolling leisurely to class, talking and laughing with their friends. Dean noticed Sam watching the kids and his heart ached. He wished his brother could be a normal high school kid with his biggest worry studying for the next History test, just like Sam wanted. His thoughts were interrupted when a pretty girl made her way over to them. His spirits lifted.

"Hi, I'm Lana Lang. I'm supposed to show you around." Lana smiled at them, noticing Sam's shy smile and Dean's rugged, handsome features and his slow smile spreading across his face at her. If she didn't have Clark, she definitely would want to get to know him.

"Hell yeah, you can show me around," Dean grinned. Sam just shook his head and rolled his eyes. His brother was hitting on the first girl he saw, although Sam had to admit that Lana was really beautiful. She held out her hand for their schedules. She said that she had the first two classes with Dean and the three walked to Sam's class first. "Have fun, Sammy," Dean grinned at his brother.

"It's Sam," Sam mumbled as Lana and Dean walked to their class together. He was kind of jealous that his brother had found somebody so quickly. He wondered if Lana already had a boyfriend and decided she did. He quickly forgot about them as he entered his classroom.

Two periods went by quickly and soon it was brunch. The Winchesters met up and Sam found that Dean had made friends with Lana and some other people in her group. His became more jealous as he watched his brother flirting. Dean usually didn't make friends or become involved with the school knowing they would just leave but Sam usually tried to be normal. Watching his brother, an emotion made itself known in Sam but he didn't recognize it, instead he stormed away from his brother and new friends and spent his time at the library at lunch.

Dean watched his brother, a little worried. Although he was concerned about his brother, his mind was more on Lana and Chloe Sullivan, whom he had also met. She was a reporter for the newspaper and he knew he had to be careful around her because she really had a nose for news and had asked him for an interview. He had declined but he knew she was still curious about him.

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from outside. Dean followed the others rushing outside. When they reached the doors, they saw a car speeding towards a kid standing in the middle of the road. Dean could only watch, horrified as the car closed in the terrified and frozen student…

xXxXxXx

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

A red and blue blur passes the students. When they look up again, they don't see the student in the middle of the road. Looking around, Chloe notices Clark Kent appear suddenly and smiles knowingly. They watched the kid get questioned about what had happened. After the incident, "Did you see what happened," Lana asked Clark, noting his abrupt entrance.

"No, I just came. What happened?"

"That kid was in the middle of the road, and then he was suddenly on the sidewalk. He said he didn't know what happened. Well this is Smallville, after all," Chloe responded.

"Who're you?" Clark directed his question at Dean observing the way he was looking at Lana.

"Clark, this is Dean Winchester. He's new here with his brother," Lana answered, smiling at Dean. Clark didn't like the way he smiled back at her. He maneuvered himself between them.

The bell rang for the end of lunch. "What's your next class, Dean?" Chloe asked.

"Biology," Dean replied, instantly disliking Clark.

"Me too. C'mon, I'll walk with you. Clark and Lana have PE together," Chloe said, detecting the tension between Clark, Dean, and Lana.

When they were out of earshot of Clark and Lana, Dean asked, "What's with him?"

"Well, he's Lana's neighbor and has loved her forever but they've agreed to be "just friends," Chloe explained, "It's a long story."

Dean nodded, digesting this new piece of information. Lana was still free. Remembering something that Chloe had said earlier, he asked, "What did you mean when you said that this is Smallville?"

"Don't you know? I'm surprised your family didn't find out before they moved here. This is the site of two meteor showers. A lot of strange, unexplainable things have occurred. We think that these green meteor rocks caused most of them. The first meteor shower killed Lana's parents." Chloe smiled. "So what's your story? What are you doing in Smallville?" she asked to change the subject.

"My mom died when I was really young and my dad, brother, and I have been moving around a lot," Dean replied. He surprised even himself because he wasn't usually that open to strangers. It must be Chloe's reporter gene.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said, seeing the pain on Dean's face. "I didn't mean to pry. I lost my mom too."

"It's okay," Dean responded. Chloe could almost see his mask slide back into place when he finished, "It happened a long time ago." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Meanwhile, Sam was having his own problems when he got to his English class. "Sam Winchester?" the teacher, a pretty young woman asked him. "I was told you would be joining us. Please take a seat right there," she indicated by pointing.

Sam walked to his desk, ignoring the curious stares of the class. He took his backpack off silently and placed it near him.

He was aware that he was wearing the wrong clothes for the first day of school. It was Dean's turn to do the long overdue laundry and he'd "forgotten" _again_. He'd forced Sam to wear the only things that were slightly clean, a pair of really old, holey jeans and an old shirt. He was definitely going to be bullied today.

Sam hated his big brother and this school. The last town and school were okay, regardless of what Dean had done. This school just plain sucked. "I wish I could skip the first day of school and just go home," he thought, not noticing the boy waving a handout in front of him.

"Hey kid, why don't you just go back to Podunk?" the boy, a football-built blonde with green eyes wearing an earring in one ear and cowboy boots, asked him.

"Because this place _is_ Podunk and believe me, buddy, that is exactly what I want to do," Sam mumbled under his breath. "I'd give anything to be able to stay in the same school for more than a couple weeks, not hunt, and be normal."

"Excuse me? Hey Dallas, did you hear something?" he asked his friend, a tall, light brown haired boy also wearing cowboy boots.

"No, Billy, but I think they forgot to take out the trash," Dallas answered, referring to Sam's old, faded clothes.

Sam ignored them. This was nothing he hadn't taken before. Still, he felt a pang. He wished he could just blend in with everybody, but knew it was impossible given his size and clothes. This teasing, he could handle. If only it didn't get any worse before they left again. Little did he know, it was just beginning.

John drove toward Granville. He was meeting a fellow ghost hunter. He was going to tell John about the mysterious things going on in Smallville. When John reached the abandoned warehouse where their rendezvous point was, he suddenly felt something round and hard press into his back. He froze.

"Keep your hands where I can see them and walk over to that wall over yonder," a gruff voice barked, prodding John with the gun. He quickly decided to follow the orders, not knowing if it was a bluff. He put his hands up in the air against a pole while his captor tied his hands against it and frisked him, taking his wallet, a gun, and a knife from various places on him. The man is good, John thought when he found and took the concealed knife from him.

Suddenly, his captor striked him with the butt of the gun against his head. John saw white as he slumped against the pole; the only thing holding him up his hands tied to the pole. His last thought before going unconscious was, "Gotta warn the boys."

wWwWwWw

Thanks for reading. What'd you think so far? Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm finally back with this story! I know, I took long enough but I think I like where this story is heading.

wWwWwWw

Sam Winchester tried to do his homework while his brother bounced a ball against the wall and watched tv really loud. Dean usually didn't do his homework at home. When he did decide to do his homework, and just enough to get by, he did it at school before he turned it in. Wondering where his father was and the thunks of the ball against the wall finally got on Sam's nerves and he joined his brother.

"Where do you think Dad is?" Sam asked for the fourth time that day.

"I don't know and if you ask me that one more time, Sammy…" Dean replied, not even looking at his brother. His attention was being held by the game he was watching, Dallas Cowboys vs. San Antonio Spurs.

"It's Sam and I hope Dallas loses," Sam retorted sourly. He knew Dean's favorite team was the Dallas Cowboys while his own was the Spurs. "Don't call me Sammy at school. It's already bad enough."

"You getting bullied again, Sammy?" Dean asked, finally taking his attention from the tv to look at his kid brother. He'd forgotten about Sam's nickname again. He didn't call Sam "Sammy" on purpose always. It usually just slipped out but Sam wouldn't believe him, thinking he only did it to annoy him.

Sam scowled but answered, "It's nothing I can't handle. It might actually be better if I don't always have to wear your old clothes."

Dean, being in a good mood from Lana's company at school, offered to fight the bullies for Sam. Sam refused, not wanting to be teased about having his big brother look after him and wanting to be able to take care of himself. Little did he know that things were going to escalate between him, Billy, and Dallas.

John came to in the cold warehouse. He was alone and his head felt like somebody was pounding it with a hammer. However, he was a Winchester and Winchesters had hard heads and he'd withstood a couple of blows before so he wasn't too worried. What he was the most worried about was the boys. Although his captor hadn't mentioned Dean and Sam, he had a gut feeling that this had something to do with them and his gut feelings usually were right even if they didn't make sense. He struggled against his bonds to no avail. He had to find some way to warn them before it was too late.

The next morning, unaware to their father's state, Dean and Sam were getting ready for school. Sam sighed as he pulled on the cleanest and most whole shirt and jeans he could find. "Dad'll probably be back when we come back today," Dean said, trying to reassure Sam, "It's not like he hasn't been gone for days at a time, anyway. Maybe he found a really good source and they're having a couple beers right now."

"I know, but I just have this feeling…" Sam replied, refusing to be deterred.

"Well, keep your feelings to yourself and let's go. We're going to be late."

"Since when do you care about being on time to school?"

"Since Lana Lang."

"You know you can't have her. She's Clark's."

"No she's not. Besides, just because Clark's a football player doesn't mean he can have her."

"Whatever."

Meanwhile, Chloe was already at the Torch and researching the Winchesters. She was curious about Sam and Dean's father and knew she wasn't getting any more information from Dean.

Clicking on a link, she let out a gasp of surprise. There was a picture of a younger but unmistakable Dean Winchester holding a baby in his arms. An older man, whom she presumed was their dad, was holding both of them in his arms and there was a burning house in the background.

Quickly scanning the article, she learned Dean and Sam's mom, Mary Winchester died in a fire in their house when Dean was four. "That's terrible," she said softly. According to the article, Dean had carried baby Sammy out of the house while their father tried to save Mary. "Enough to leave any person let alone little kid scarred for life."

Hearing footsteps, Chloe hastily closed the window on the computer and spun around as Clark walked in. "Hey, what's up?"

"Where's Lana and that new kid?" Clark asked as the first bell rang.

"Dean? Well, they're most likely going to class like every other student here," Chloe replied, slightly surprised at Clark's attitude. "Why do you care?"

"No reason."

"C'mon, Clark. You said yourself you and Lana were 'just friends.' That leaves her to date or hang out with whoever she wants, remember? Quit being jealous of every guy who comes after her and get over it. She's a big girl. She can protect herself."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Whatever you say. C'mon, I'll walk you to English."

In the meantime, Sam and Dean were walking into the school. They were so late because Dean had insisted on not parking in the student parking lot because somebody might hit his car. They were oblivious to a man dressed in all black that was watching them enter with a queer look on his face.

The day flew by and it was soon time for Sam to go to his dreaded English class. Sure enough, Billy and Dallas didn't disappoint him with their greeting. At least this was the only class he had with them. He could ignore them. Or so he thought.

"Hey, Sammy, why didn't your mommy dress you this morning?" Billy asked.

Sam's jaw and fists clenched and his eyes narrowed but he still ignored Billy. "Don't call me Sammy," he said softly.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite hear that, _Sammy_. Oh, I forgot. Your mommy can't dress you or teach you manners because she's 6 feet under," Billy smiled humorlessly.

That was the last straw for Sam. They must've found out about Mary. He was out of his seat in an instant and dragging Billy out of his while clutching his shirt. "Take that back!" he yelled, shaking Billy like a rag doll.

"Sam! Billy!" the teacher said, hurrying over to the fighting boys as Sam threw a punch that found its mark on Billy's cheek. "Stop it!"

The punch was followed by an all out wrestling match and Sam and Billy rolled around on the floor. The teacher finally separated them, pulling Sam away, still fighting, as Dallas separated Billy from Sam.

Sam had a cut across his cheek, a black eye, and bruised knuckles from when he hit Billy but Billy looked much worse. One of his eyes was beginning to darken and one side of his face was puffy and beginning to swell. His lip was cut and his nose was bleeding freely along with a cut on his chin. There was also a rip in his shirt.

"Boys, are you okay?" their teacher asked. "Billy, why don't you go to the nurse. Sam, I'll see you after class."

Sam groaned inwardly as he sank back into his seat. Dallas was shooting him a look that would've hurt if he didn't feel so bad already. He didn't pay very much attention to the rest of class, wondering what Dean and his dad were going to say while hoping the teacher would decide to give him another chance without telling anybody.

The period finally ended and Sam walked over to the teacher's desk. "Well, Sam, what was that about?"

"I was provoked," Sam said quietly, looking down at his scuffed shoes.

"I noticed. What did he say?"

Deciding to be truthful because his teacher reminded him of Mary, with kind eyes, Sam answered, "something about my mom," even more quietly than before.

"Oh, Sam honey, I'm sorry," she said, genuinely sorry. She knew about Sam's mom. She'd died in a fire when Sam was a baby.

"It's okay. Can I go?" Sam asked, wishing everybody wouldn't say they were "sorry." It was really annoying and he was sure Dean felt the same way.

"Of course, but next time, can you try to work it out without fighting?"

"Yeah." The young teacher watched Sam leave, dragging his feet slightly. She felt sorry for all these lost souls that had to endure the teasing and pain of their less understanding classmates. She knew how Sam felt because she'd been one of those kids when she was Sam's age.

If only she could help them. But no, they would graduate from her class after a year and she would never see them again after they left the school unless she read some article about their death in the newspaper.

At the end of the day, Sam walked to the front of the school, waiting for Dean. Soon, Dean came over talking with Lana. They were both laughing.

"Ready to g – What happened to you?" Dean asked, taking in Sam's face.

"Nothing. Can we go now?" Sam said, avoiding eye contact with his brother.

"That's not nothing. Who did that to you?" Dean tilted Sam's head up so he could get a good look at the colorful bruises decorating Sam's face and looking around as if Sam's attacker was still there as Lana looked on.

"I got him back," Sam answered, jerking away from Dean and walking toward the parking lot.

"That's my boy. See you tomorrow, Lana?"

"Are you sure you're all right, Sam?" Lana asked.

"Yeah," Sam said softly while taking a few more steps away.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," Dean grinned at her as he followed Sam to the car. When they were far enough away from the school so nobody could hear them, he asked again, "What happened?"

"_Nothing_. Can we just go home?" Sam requested, walking a little faster.

"If you say so."

Both Dean and Sam were still unaware of a boy wearing red and blue and the masked man wearing black watching them as they began the drive home in silence except for the Metallica blasting from the speakers to find John still not home yet.

wWwWwWw

So, what'd you think? I know it was a really long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I don't know anything about basketball or football! Sorry about the mistake with the teams. Here's the next chapter (finally)!

* * *

John woke inside a different warehouse than last time, sporting a large bump on the side of his head. His hands were tied to another pole similar to last time. He was alone. Looking around as his eyes got used to the darkness, John noted that this warehouse was void of anything except for an old table and a couple chairs. It looked like it had been cleared out for a purpose. John was sure that from the outside, it looked like any abandoned warehouse and didn't invite curiosity from the passerby. There was a sack on the ground a couple feet from his feet and a gun lying on the table. John guessed the sack contained his things. He groaned and swore. "Son of a bitch." He didn't even know what day or time it was because his captor had taken his watch and even if he still had it, he wouldn't be able to see it as his hands were tied above his head. 

Dean and Sam had better be alright. If the masked guy had done anything to them… John growled and began trying to get his hands untied. His efforts were to no avail as his captor was as good at tying knots as he was frisking. Finally giving up, John sagged against the pole holding him up and cussed when it stretched the ropes holding his wrists and burned him. The only thing he could do now was wait.

Hopefully Dean and Sam would realize something was wrong and call Jim or even better, Missouri. John swore again. He hated waiting and he hated being tied to the same place even more. He hated not knowing who the masked man was and what he wanted. He hated the masked man. He hated whoever the idiot was who told him to meet the "hunter" in a warehouse. Most of all, he hated not knowing how Dean and Sam were.

wWwWwWw

The morning of the Winchester brothers' third day of school at Smallville High found a role switch. Dean up, fully clothed and ready and trying to get Sam up. Sam drew the covers back around him as Dean tugged them away. "Go 'way. Don't wanna go to school today. You go. Leave me 'lone," Sam said petulantly.

Dean finally succeeded in yanking the warm covers off Sam and Sam squealed as a wave of freezing cold air hit him. The weather had gotten colder overnight. Sam curled up into a ball, wrapping his arms around himself but didn't get up when Dean shook him roughly by the shoulders. "'s Dad here?" Sam asked sleepily. Hearing nothing but silence, he turned to look at Dean. Dean sat down on the bed next to him.

"No. I don't know, man. What if something happened and he was set up?"

Sam sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "That's what I've been telling you. I have this feeling…"

"What?"

"I dunno but I just think that something's wrong."

"Yeah, I know. What should we do?"

"D'you think we should call someone?" Sam moved to the end of the bed, next to Dean.

"Yeah, let's call Missouri. She'll know where Dad is. She can probably get here before we get back from school."

Hearing the last word, Sam quickly turned around but Dean grabbed his ankle and a brief match occurred, Dean ending it by sitting on Sam. "Why don't you want to go to school, Sam? It's not like you're sick or anything. Why does little geek boy not want to go to school?"

In one quick, fluid movement, Sam threw Dean off him and tried to run to the bathroom so he could lock Dean out. Unfortunately, his plan failed as Dean tackled him again. "Tell me why, Sammy. I'm not letting you go 'till you tell me. I could stay like this all day. Even if you escaped going to school, I'm sure this position isn't the most comfortable. Who beat you up? Tell me Sam, or I swear, I'll… I'll beat up anyone who even looks at you the wrong way."

Sam sighed and answered because he knew that his brother would do that for him and didn't want him to get kicked out so soon. "This guy."

"What guy? Sam, there are a million "guys" there. I need a little more information."

"Get off me," Sam said, trying to twist away.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Sam got up, flexing the arm that Dean had twisted behind his back. "His name is Billy. He's in my English class."

"_And_?"

"And he doesn't like me."

"That's it? That's why he beat you up? 'Cause he didn't like you? There's got to be more than that, Sam."

"He didn't "beat me up." I got back at him."

"Yeah, big difference."

"Whatever," Sam said offhandedly as he started moving towards the bathroom, grabbing his clothes from his bag. He was sure his act hadn't fooled Dean. Dean would probably resume his grilling after school. He would just have to keep distracting Dean because he really didn't want a fight, which was sure to happen if he told Dean what was really going on. "Call Missouri and ask her to come."

"Okay, but I'm not going to forget about this, Sam." Sam sighed and escaped to the bathroom. Dean watched his little brother's back until it disappeared behind the bathroom door. He knew there was something his brother wasn't telling him. Sam not wanting to go to school was like… well, it was bad and unlike him. But he would just have to wait.

The safety of their father was more important right now and especially because of the feeling Dean had. He didn't want to worry Sam, but he felt like there was something wrong. Hopefully Missouri could help them find their father. Letting out a breath he wasn't even aware of holding, Dean began dialing the psychic's number, hoping she could come or at least help in some other way. Missouri answered on the third ring.

"Hey Missouri, its Dean."

"Dean, how are you, honey? What's wrong?"

"It's Dad. He hasn't come back and I have this feeling he might be in trouble. He isn't answering his phone and I know that that's not unlike him but I called so many times and left so many messages and he still hasn't called back and I think the hunter he was supposed to be meeting set him up and…"

"Whoa, whoa, Dean, slow down. Where are you staying? I'll try to get there before you and Sam get home from school. Yes, you have to go to school today."

After telling Missouri directions, Dean buried his face in his hands. Despite what he'd told Sam, there was a queasy feeling in his stomach and he wished they could start searching for John right away instead of going to school and waiting for Missouri. But Dean knew that they had to go to school today. At least he would get to see Lana and Chloe.

wWwWwWw

The Winchesters arrived at school a couple minutes before the bell rang. By the time they'd got onto the campus the first bell had rung. They met Chloe and Lana in front of the school, Sam lagging behind his brother.

"Hey Dean, Sam," Lana greeted; taking in Sam's bruised face and the tired look on Dean's face.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked Dean.

"Huh? Nothing," Dean said unconvincingly.

"Yeah, right."

"Well, our dad hasn't been back for a while and we're kind of wondering where he is." Sam looked at his brother, surprised he'd told the truth instead of bluffing his way through some lie.

"I'm sorry. Where did he disappear from? Smallville's a weird town. Anything could have happened to him." Then, seeing the look on Sam's face and how he moved closer to Dean, she added, "but I'm sure he's alright. Do you know what you're going to do?"

"Well, we called a family friend. She's going to help search. He can't have gone far."

"Do you want help searching? If we got Clark to help, we'd find your dad in no time."

"We don't need Clark's help. We'll be okay," Dean said, somewhat brusquely. Knowing the chemistry between Dean and Clark, Chloe and Lana didn't push.

After separating with Sam at his first class, Lana asked, "Are you sure Sam's okay? What happened to him?"

"All he said was that some kid named Billy beat him up. Well, he didn't say he beat him up but I think Billy provoked him."

"Billy Grayson?"

"Probably, he didn't say."

"Billy has two twin brothers that are seniors. I think they're in your P.E. class. Breckinridge and Beauregard."

"Breck and Beau?" Dean asked, putting it together. He'd had a run in with them yesterday.

"Yeah. They're known for being… punks."

"Great." Just what he needed now.

The beginning of the day passed uneventfully except for Dean and Sam worrying about their dad. At lunch, Sam decided to stick close to his brother, not caring if he made fun of him. He didn't want to see Billy. When Sam approached Dean at his table with Lana and Chloe, he was greeted warmly from his brother's friends, if not from Dean. He didn't especially want his kid brother following him but didn't mind when he saw Sam looking about him fearfully. Dean was sure Sam didn't feel his best at high school. It probably had something to do with so many people being so much bigger than him.

Noticing that neither Winchester was eating, Chloe asked, "Did you forget your lunches?"

Dean looked embarrassed as he answered, "I'm not hungry. Sam, do you want to buy something?"

Sam shook his head in embarrassment as everyone turned to look at him. He was glad that at least Dean hadn't called him Sammy.

"You should eat something. How are you going to grow to be taller than your brother if you don't eat?" Lana asked.

Sam accepted a crumpled five dollar bill from Dean and got up to buy some food. When he turned, he bumped into a boy about five inches taller than him and wearing cowboy boots.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, loser?" Bill y asked. Dallas was right behind him, smirking.

Sam screwed up his face but held back his retort. The day was bad enough. He did not need a fight. Billy, however, had different ideas.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Dallas asked him.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled, turning to walk around them. Billy and Dallas just took another step forward, closing in on him.

Watching from the table, Dean clenched his fists. He couldn't step in now. It wasn't like he could beat up a kid four years younger than him in the middle of the cafeteria. Hearing a chuckle from a nearby table, he noticed Breck and Beau grinning. Looking up at his brother's laugh, Billy grinned at them. Dean growled, wanting to punch that son of a b---- that was bullying his little brother.

Noticing the murderous look on Dean's face and the way his fists were clenched, Chloe put her hand on his arm. "Calm down. You can't do anything about it. You can't start a fight now. Just wait." Dean didn't answer but unclenched his fists and watched.

Billy leaned close to Sam and whispered something just loud enough for Dean and the others at his table to catch. That was the last straw for Sam. With a strangled yelp, he punched Billy square in the face and leaped on him. Immediately, Lana and Chloe held Dean down. Finally, Dean calmed down, knowing his brother could handle it. But then, he looked at Breck and Beau. What a mistake. The twins wore identical smirks on their faces. Unable to stand it anymore, Dean broke away from the girls, lunged, and punched the smirking Breck in the nose. Breck yelped and punched Dean back but it was too late as Dean had ducked and punched him again in the stomach.

Meanwhile, Sam wasn't winning with Billy and Dallas but wasn't losing, either. It was hard to tell exactly what was happening in the flurry on punches and kicks. Chloe groaned. It would be impossible to separate them by themselves now. A teacher was already hurrying over, telling them to break it up, not that anyone was listening.

Dean's P.E. teacher finally separated the two groups, all six boys still fighting. Dean threw in a couple more punches as the teacher pulled him back by the collar, breathing heavily. The six boys were sent to the office for fighting.

wWwWwWw

The Winchesters' day got worse as Smallville High was a school that didn't tolerate fighting.

The Winchesters' day got more worse when John's captor returned to the warehouse with friends.

The Winchesters' day got even more worse when Missouri's car fell in a ditch.

* * *

Please review! The little go button doesn't bite, promise! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait!

* * *

"God, I can't believe this," Dean groused. He was sitting in the principal's office along with Sam, Breck, Beau, Billy, Dallas, Lana, and Chloe. "Dad's missing and here we are, stuck here in this in' place."

"Dean!" The secretary reprimanded as she looked up from her typing at Dean's language. "Don't you think you're already in enough trouble?"

Dean rolled his eyes but didn't answer because of the look Sam shot him from the seat next to him. "I bet Missouri's here and waiting at the motel. Can we hurry this up?" he asked the secretary impatiently, "We've got places to go."

Sam groaned. "Dean, you're not helping this go any faster."

The principal finally exited his office in the company of an all black clad sullen looking boy. "Remember, next time, expulsion and summer school, Reese," he reminded.

When the boy passed the eight waiting students, Dean gave him an irate loaded glare. Sam was surprised the boy didn't drop dead, but the dark haired boy just answered with a scowl of his own.

The eight filed into the principal's office, Dean leading the way with Sam and the girls right behind him. Breck, Beau, and Billy dragged their heels and entered the room as if with dread.

"What have we here? Breckenridge, Beauregard, Billy, and Dallas in for fighting _again_? Against the two new boys no less? Have you not been warned already? Let's see…" the principal's voice trailed off as he flipped through their individual files. "You've each been in here for fighting two times already and been suspended each time. What are we going to do with you four? I think, you, Dallas, need to find some new best friends. This friendship has come to nothing but trouble." Dallas looked at the ground but didn't say anything.

"And you, Winchesters. Not even been here a week but fighting already."

"We were provoked," Dean said angrily and Sam shot him another look to shut up.

"Even if you were provoked, Mr. Winchester, you shouldn't have fought. You could have ignored them and told a teacher. _Both_ of you," he said, looking down his glasses at Sam. Sam looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sure many of your teachers at all those wonderful schools would have said the same thing." At this, both Dean and Sam looked up with twin startled looks on their faces. "Now, would you like to tell me what Billy said that could possibly have caused you, Sam, to jump on and punch Billy here in the first place?" Sam looked at the ground but didn't answer. "You look like you're a good kid, just under the influence of your big brother. Let's see…" he opened up Sam's file. "Yep, just as I thought. Straight A's in all the schools you've been to. But, Dean, on the other hand, his average is a C. Sam, if you'll just come out from under your brother's shadow, you can become anything you want. Don't follow Dean's example." At these words, Dean's green eyes flashed and Sam's hazel ones became unreadable to everyone in the room except Dean. "I'm just saying this for your own good, Sam.

"For the rest of you… Breck, Beau, and Billy, you're expelled. I'll call your father. No, don't look so surprised. You've been warned many times. Chloe, Lana, as I understand, you had nothing to do with the fight, so you're free to go." The girls exchanged a glance.

"We'll wait for Dean and Sam," Lana said as they made no move to get up.

"Suit yourself. Dean and Sam, you're suspended for the day."

"Yes! Finally. Let's go, Sam," Dean said, rising from the hard chair.

"Wait. Since you seem to not care about being suspended, Mr. Winchester, you have detention for the rest of the week when you get back tomorrow. Sam, you're just suspended for the day."

"What?! That's not fair," Dean said heatedly.

"If you argue with me any more, I will add another day to your punishment."

Dean's eyes flashed and his jaw clenched but he didn't say anything as to the unfairness of his punishment. It wouldn't matter anyway. They'd be gone in a couple of days, hopefully before the week ended. "Let's go, Sam," he said, rising again.

"Sit back down, Mr. Winchester. You're not done yet. What's your mother's number? She needs to come and sign you out to take you home."

Everyone but the principal groaned at his error. Sam slid down in his chair. Dean said coolly and bluntly, "Our mom's dead."

The principal looked startled but quickly realized a number of things. "Well, then, your dad," he said, hoping they had a dad and he hadn't made another mistake.

"He's busy."

"Too busy to pick his children up from school when they're suspended?" He realized that too was a mistake when he saw the brief flashes of pain across both Winchesters' faces. Although they quickly covered their pain up, the principal, Chloe, and Lana didn't miss it.

Dean recited a phone number. "That's his cell. He probably won't answer though. He turns it off when he's working."

"And what exactly does your father do?"

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance that wasn't missed by the occupants of the room. "Oh yeah, I just remembered," Dean said, the inflection of his voice just believable. "Dad has a meeting today. He left yesterday night. He usually leaves for work early in the morning before we're up anyway, so I guess I forgot." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I'll just have to let you go. Just make sure you go straight home and don't do anything else."

"We will," Sam said quietly. It was the first thing he'd said since they'd entered the office. So assured, the principal turned to face Breck, Beau, and Billy as the four filed out of the room.

"Well, good luck finding your dad," Lana said once they were outside.

"Yeah, call us if he's still not there when you get home. We can help you look. This isn't new to Smallville, so don't worry. He'll be okay."

Dean nodded but all three of them could tell that his mind was a million miles away already, thinking of things to do to find his dad.

"Thanks," Sam said shyly.

The girls smiled at him. "No problem."

Dean strode to the parking lot rapidly and Sam had trouble keeping up with his brother's long legs. They reached the Impala and Sam had barely closed his door when Dean floored the accelerator and left the parking lot with a squealing of his tires. Sam hoped the principal wouldn't look out to see how Dean was driving.

"What do we do if Dad's not at home?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, Sam. Hopefully Missouri will be there and can help us find him by sensing him."

"What if she can't find him either?"

"Sam!"

"Sorry." The rest of the ride home was made in silence, each brother lost in his own thoughts.

When they reached the motel, Sam's face fell. John's distinct black truck wasn't parked anywhere in the parking lot and neither was Missouri's car. Dean took a look at his brother and slung an arm around him. Although he hated "chick flick moments," his little brother looked like an injured puppy and he couldn't bear the look on his face. Sam relaxed into the contact and followed his brother into the dingy motel room. "Don't worry, Sam. We're gonna find him."

"What if a hunt went wrong and he's lying somewhere hurt?" Sam asked, troubled.

"This isn't the first time he's gone missing on a hunt."

"It's the first time in Smallville."

"So?"

"Haven't you heard all the rumors or read the paper? This isn't your ordinary town, Dean."

"Are you going to believe rumors?"

"Chloe and Lana believed them and besides, Lana's parents were killed by the meteor shower."

"So? That just means this is a meteor town. It doesn't mean there _are_ "meteor freaks. There's no proof."

Sam sighed. It wouldn't make a difference if he challenged his brother's "proof and evidence theory." He'd just get the same lecture again.

"We've got to find Missouri first. I'm gonna call her. Hold on." Dean took his arm off Sam and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. Scrolling down his list of contacts, he selected Missouri and pressed green.

Missouri immediately picked up. "Dean, honey, I'm really sorry. My car fell into a ditch. Some guys ran me off the road."

"How long's it gonna take you to come here?"

"I'm waiting for the tow truck right now but it's going to take awhile. I've been trying but I haven't been able to sense your father. I think the best thing for you to do is to start driving around and looking for him by yourselves."

Dean hid his disappointment as he ended the call. Sam's face looked so hopeful. He stayed strong for Sam, drawing courage from Sam's faith and belief in him. "Missouri's car fell into a ditch. Some bastards ran her off the road." Sam's face fell even more. "She couldn't sense Dad anyway. C'mon, we're going to start looking for him around town. Go get his journal and check if it says anything about where he went. I gotta take a leak."

Sam ran over to the table where John's journal was lying. Picking it up, he flipped its worn pages to the end.

"Find anything?" Dean asked, having returned from the tiny bathroom.

"Dude, that's gross."

"What is?" Dean had a quizzical look on his face.

"You didn't wash your hands. Do you know how many germs you can get?"

"Look geek," Dean started, "I have never gotten sick from not washing my hands before and I sure as hell ain't gonna start now. Do you always listen when people go to the bathroom, pervert?"

"How do you know you've never gotten sick from not washing your hands before?" Sam asked logically. "And I _don't _always listen when people go to the bathroom. These walls are so thin; you can hear everything that goes on in the next room."

Dean made a face. "That's not new but have you always been able to listen when I go to the bathroom?"

"_Anyway_, Dad's journal doesn't say anything about where he went."

"Great. Okay, let's hit the bars around town, then."

"Okay," Sam said unreadily. "I wish Missouri or anyone else was here though."

"You know we can't call anybody else, Sam. We're not sure that Dad's actually hurt."

Sam sniffed. "Fine, let's go."

They drove around town, Dean flashing a fake id at all the bars. Sam watched from the car. "If only the principal knew what we were doing right now," he thought ruefully. Dean came back and slid into the driver's seat again. "That was the last bar around here. Dad wasn't there and nobody has seen him or knows where he is."

"What do we do _now_?" Sam asked.

A loud rock song answered him. Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket. The caller id was unrecognizable.

"Hello?"

"Dean, this is Chloe. Did you find your dad yet?"

"No. We've hit all the bars around here but we still can't find him," Dean answered, deciding to be honest to her. She didn't question that they'd checked the bars. She was also from Smallville and could help them look.

"Okay, well, school's over. Do you want us to help you look?"

"Yeah, I guess so. That would be great."

"Okay. Do you know where the Talon is?"

"Yeah, I think so. That's the coffeehouse, right?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you there."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Dean ended the call and turned to his brother. "Chloe and Lana are going to help us look, okay?"

Sam nodded. "They're nice."

"Nice and hot, especially Lana."

"They're both nice. How can you think about girls when Dad's missing?"

"You've got a lot to learn, little brother. Besides, Dad could just be caught up in a hunt or something."

"Come _on_! Do you really believe that?" Sam asked, exasperatedly. "Why can't you just admit that you think something's wrong?"

Dean was silent for a minute. "Okay, I admit that I think something's wrong but we don't know what yet. Dad might not be hurt."

"Fine. Who forgot to clear our records anyway?"

"Oh yeah. It doesn't matter. We'll be gone soon, anyway. As soon as we find Dad. The principal totally had it in for me. It wasn't my fault."

"He hated you," Sam agreed. "But you shouldn't have fought."

"And what about you, Mr. Perfect?"

Sam's face clouded over. "He provoked me."

"Dude, I know that. What'd he say? What made Sam Winchester, a.k.a Mr. Perfect, fight him?"

Sam didn't answer.

"You can tell me, you know. I'm your big brother. I saved you from bullies, monsters, spirits, werewolves, black dogs, Dad's wrath… I've even changed your diaper."

"Ewww!" Sam exclaimed, looking repulsed.

"What?" Dean asked nonchalantly. "It's true."

Sam shook his head.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll guess. Did he say that you were a geek? No, I tell you that all the time, so you already know. Did he say that you would never have any luck with the ladies? Did he make fun of me, saying something that made you feel like you had to defend your hero?"

Sam punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh, did he say you hit like a girl?"

Sam hit him again, this time harder, in the stomach. Dean doubled over. "Oomph. Okay, he didn't say you hit like a girl."

"He said something about Mom," Sam said quietly. This shut Dean up and he sat up, still clutching his sore stomach.

"Okay, well, I see why you had to hit him. I'll shut up now. I thought he said you were a girl in your past life."

Sam hit him again. "Oww! Quit hitting me, Sam. You're going to leave a bruise." Suddenly, Dean smiled slyly. "But then again, chicks dig scars." Sam rolled his eyes. "Hey Sammy, did you leave a scar on my lovely chest?" Dean asked, lifting his leather jacket and shirt to look for bruises.

"Yeah," Sam answered, "you have a scar right there." He pointed.

"Where?" Dean asked, looking down.

"Right _there_," Sam walked over to Dean and poked the pinkish, tender looking spot in the middle of Dean's flat stomach hard.

"Oww!" Dean screeched. "What was that for?"

"Serves you right," Sam laughed, making a run for the Impala.

"God Sam, I'm gonna get you!" Dean followed his brother, mock angrily. Inwardly though, he was glad that he'd made Sam laugh. It was the first time he'd laughed since they'd arrived at Smallville. His stomach would get better. Next to all the other assorted scars and bruises he possessed, it was nothing.

Dean and Sam arrived at the Talon. Chloe and Lana were already there, waiting for them. As Dean led the way to the girls' table, he stiffened.

"What?" Sam asked him when he stopped.

"_What_?" Clark asked at the same time from the table. "You didn't say anything about _them_," he said indignantly.

"Clark, their dad's missing and you know as good as any all that could've happened to him. You are going to stay right here and help us find him. As soon as we find him, you can go," Chloe said. "I know you have nothing else to do today."

"Why do you need _me_ to help find _their _dad?" Clark asked sullenly.

"Clark, we could use as much help as we can get, and besides, with you, we could find him a lot faster," Lana said, not knowing how much help Clark could actually give.

"Fine."

"We don't need _his_ help," Dean said.

"Yeah," Clark agreed. It was one thing they could agree on.

"C'mon, guys. Dean, let Clark help. Things will go a lot faster, I promise," Chloe pleaded.

"Fine," Dean said, not looking too happy at this change in events.

"Okay, let's split up," Chloe said, designating a part of Smallville for each person to search. "We'll meet back here in an hour." The five went to their respective cars to start the search.

An hour later, the teens were back at the Talon.

"Okay, so we have one more place to look," Chloe said, surveying the map, "Crater Lake."

* * *

I forgot who the principal was in the fourth season. I think Kwan was in the first 2 seasons or something but I don't know who came after him.

If you want a big, juicy spoiler for the next chapter, request one in your review.


End file.
